Piña Colada and King Arthur Along with Prince Albert
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Sasuke has an extra ticket to Hawaii, so he brings Naruto along. Drinks on the beach can lead to many strange things.
1. Chapter 1

**Pina Colada, King Arthur, and Prince Albert**

_The Crown Prince Has a Nice Head!_

A NaruSasu Oneshot

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **I'm a little lazy today, so this may be a three-shot fic. #6 in the count—10 more days until b-day time! And guys, if you have a prince albert, (and girls who know guys with them), please take care of them and use proper hygiene. Ebola's not an STD, but Koffeeholic cares about you.

**March 27:** I'm just going back through earlier chapters to do some grammar cleaning. The plot's not going to change, just cleaning and details. And dear Guest, I took your review into consideration. I didn't plan for this story to be longer than a one shot, so things may not fall into place. I'll fix it though.

**Pina Colada, King Arthur, and Prince Albert**_ The Crown Prince Has a Nice Head!_

Sasuke had graduated University in June and got himself a well-paying job. After months of hard work, his internship was over and done. To reward himself, he decided to go on a Hawaiian vacation with his girlfriend, Sakura. Unfortunately, that extra plane ticket and that beach-view, four-star hotel room would go to waste. The Uchiha caught her sleeping around with Suigetsu, his ex-boyfriend.

Sasuke came out as gay in his third year of high school when he was dating that white-haired guy. But when they went to separate universities, they broke up, freeing Sasuke to explore his sexuality. Catching Suigetsu pounding his (ex)-girlfriend's backside in her dorm room was a deathly blow to Sasuke's heart, and because of that, he vowed to never give his heart to a woman again.

Why not keep his heart from men too? Sasuke knew Suigetsu wasn't going to be with him forever, and he couldn't resist the call of rock-hard abs and cocks. Breasts were just…"eh" to him. He became completely indifferent to all parts female.

The breakup tore him down to the soul. He took out his anger on nearly everyone, even on the neighbour's dog. No one wanted to be around him much, so the isolated vacation could continue even after he returned home.

His flight would be leaving in the morning, and he had no one he could give the ticket to. His brother Itatchi was booked for business conferences and wouldn't be able to spare an ounce of time. His other and almost equally successful friends were also busy. Shikamaru had to give physics lectures that week. Neji had to start his medical residency. Kiba was already vacationing in California with Hinata, leaving Akamaru with Ino and Sai. And he definitely didn't want to sit twelve hours on a flight with Lee.

That left his old roommate, Naruto. It had been a few months since they last talked, hung out, or even looked at each other's faces. Sasuke especially thought that it would be awkward to invite a person you haven't seen in such a long time on vacation.

In the final months of his relationship with Sakura, he felt an emotional distance growing between them. She no longer—or ever did—satisfy him. He craved the hugs and kisses of another man. No one really knew about him being gay, and he never bothered about coming out. It was by pure chance that Sakura landed Suigetsu. Most likely, if the bastard even cared, Suigetsu would've probably explained Sasuke's reaction to her.

When they first came to Konoha University, Naruto and Sasuke weren't exactly the closest of roommates. Naruto immediately caught Sasuke's eye, but he wasn't the social type at first. Sasuke took the imitative to help Naruto with his English studies a few times and even offered to take him out to eat, go swimming, just simple things that would build a friendship. Eventually, the blonde came out of his shell and warmed up to Sasuke. Kiba always teased him about their newly-formed bromance. Sakura barely approved, as Sasuke seemed to devote all his time into nurturing Naruto instead of her.

He often called Itachi whenever the stress of tests, deadlines, and Sakura got to him. Naruto was always a conversation topic for them.

"_Is he cute, Sasuke?" Itachi cooed over the phone._

Still feeling some allegiance to Sakura, he couldn't answer. "He's blonde. Kind of like that guy you dated a while back."

"_Even though I'm done with Deidara, I will never call his anyone in family ugly. You'd have to be blind to be able to say that."_

But the thought of dumping Sakura to make both of their lives easier became an itch that yearned to be scratched. Sasuke was scared of her in away, so he held on a while longer. Then Sasuke began to see Naruto in a light other than friendship.

Naruto wasn't a bad looking guy; he was just strange in Sasuke's eyes. His first impression of him was nearly a mental scar—nightmarish tattoos. He had whiskers tattooed on his cheeks and a trail of paw prints on his neck. And since the blond liked to air dry after showers sans towel, Sasuke discovered even more. The trail of paw prints led to a fox, a toad with teeth like a shark's, various lines of kanji, and a swirl over his belly button. Others graced his tan skin in places someone would only know about if they got intimate with him.

Because Naruto often left a certain region that could've used a bit of covering out in the open after a shower, Sasuke's eyes trailed to his tanned little fellow. It wasn't little to Sasuke even though he had encountered bigger, but it was a decent size. The thing that stood out was a strange fold on its head. Sasuke had heard Naruto talk about a piercing called a "prince albert" once, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he never asked him to explain.

Itachi warned Sasuke to "come out" with caution. _"Not every man respects men that like men. Don't spill your guts to just anyone. Study Naruto a little more,"_ he told him.

Their bromance hit a snag the day Sasuke let Naruto in on his deepest, darkest secret. Sasuke didn't say it directly. Naruto just put two-and-two together to get four when Sasuke let the phrase "my ex-boyfriend" slip from his lips. It was then that Sasuke found out that Naruto had a phobia that would ultimately sever their friendship. He trusted him enough to disregard Itachi's warning, but he regretted not heeding it instead.

They weren't close anymore, neither as friends or roommates. They simply grew apart. And the blonde even started using towels after showers. Being betrayed by men and women, he grew to silently hate himself along with other gay men. The world was just too cruel.

That night, after he got home from work, Sasuke dug through his old planners to find Naruto's number. Hopefully, it hadn't changed since the last time they talked.

He sat down on the sofa and dialled the digits with a shaky finger. Every ring grew his anticipation. Then at last, someone picked up the other end.

"_Hello?"_

Sasuke could barely form words. "N-Naruto?"

"_Teme! It's you! How've you been?"_ Naruto asked him cheerfully. It was as if their bad blow had never happened. Getting called "teme" was a complete throwback for Sasuke.

"I'm good. How about you?" Sasuke tried his best to steer the conversation away from himself.

"_Same as always. Still working at the pool,"_ he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. _"But I've got a week off since their doing work on it."_

Sasuke couldn't be any luckier, but he decided not to rush it. "Got anything planned?"

"_Nah. Just some old anime DVDs."_

"Well, if that's all you're doing, would you like to go on a Hawaiian vacation with me?" Sasuke asked coolly, propping his feet on his coffee table.

"_Really? You want me to fly to Hawaii with you?"_ Naruto asked him, unsure if Sasuke was serious.

"Yeah. For five days and four nights."

The way Naruto talked made Sasuke imagined his whiskers sinking into an adorable blush. _"Is there just one bed? If so, you wanna share it with me, teme?"_ the blonde said in what could be considered a flirty voice.

"Ughhh. You'll get the couch," Sasuke sighed, blushing too. He didn't want to seem as if he was coming onto him. "Listen, if you wanna go, you better start packing. Our flight leaves at ten and I'll pick you up at seven." He could feel the blonde smiling brightly on the other end. "Where do you live now?"

He gave his address and punctuated it with a bubbly giggle. _"M'kay, teme_. I'll pack a bunch of Speedos!"

Sasuke sighed and even deeper sigh that seemed to be the hybrid of a groan. "You _do_ have a passport, don't you?"

But the call ended with a click before Naruto answered. Sasuke was overjoyed that Naruto's grudge dissolved, but frightened that he seemed to have had a change of heart about his inner feelings. Deep-down, Sasuke felt that he was going to regret this vacation just that soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **There's four more days of constant updates, and four more days till b-day time for me! Put me on author alert for a flood of Harry Potter fics (Drarry, Snarry, Nuna, Romoine) and some more Naruto fics (KakaIru, NaruKono, SasuNaru). Let me know if you like smut! You know I do~

**Pina Colada and King Arthur Along with Prince Albert Ch 2**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up earlier than his alarm. Before he opened his eyes, he experienced a nightmare—Naruto and him sexing on the beach. It even left him with a bit of morning wood. The pain of his break-up with Sakura rushed through his heart and quickly settled his hardness. He tossed aside his sheets and grabbed himself a light breakfast from the kitchen. Chewing on the lukewarm breakfast pocket, he thought to himself, _'Why the hell am I dreaming of Naruto?! He annoys the hell out of me, that dobe! He's not even that hot…oh who am I kidding? When I'm horny, any guy looks hot…'_

He hopped in the shower and jumped back out to brush his teeth. As the sun began to peek from behind the horizon, Sasuke was fully dressed and packing his luggage into the trunk of his car. With a slam of a door and the turn of a key, he drove down the road to get Naruto. Hopefully he was already up.

PCKAAPA

Sasuke climbed up the stairs to Naruto's apartment and gave a loud knock to 25B's door. "Naruto, I know you're not sleeping in there!" he called out, only to be yelled at by other tenants on the floor. "Sorry," he whispered back.

"The door's open, Sasuke. Come on in!" he heard Naruto say. When he opened the door, he saw a towel-less, tattooed, and tanned body hovering over a bulging suitcase on the couch. His damp blonde hair gave away that he had just stepped out of the shower.

Sasuke couldn't decide whether he should have a nosebleed or a meltdown, so he just panicked and fell to his knees. "Naruto! I thought you packed last night! We only have two hours to get to the airport now!" He was so distraught that he didn't take time to notice Naruto's new tattoos.

"It's okay. I'm packed, but I decided to add other things besides Speedos this morning." Naruto slipped into some snug briefs and a pair of skinny jeans and tossed on a white tank top. "Just let me catch a little breakfast and we can get going." The blonde ducked into his little kitchen and returned crunching on a fish taco.

Sasuke recollected himself. "I hope you packed light since heavy luggage is extra."

"It's not that much, Sasuke. Go crank up the car," the blonde laughed at him. "I'll be down in a sec—"

"I should've never invited you! I'm leaving you here!" Sasuke exited his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He was really frustrated with Naruto that morning.

Desperate to vacation in Hawaii, Naruto quickly grabbed his luggage, jammed on a pair of flip-flops, and raced downstairs. "Don't be so hasty, Sasuke! I'm coming!"

When he got onto the sidewalk, the cold morning air slapped against his skin, making him shiver a little. He spotted Sasuke's car on the curb. The engine revved as if the car was going to fly off at any moment. So Naruto hurried on over and yanked at the door. But it was locked as it could be.

"Sasuke! Please let me go with you! I'm sorry!" the blonde cried as he gently banged on the window.

Sasuke pretended that he couldn't hear him though, but he hated how sad Naruto sounded. Feeling somewhat guilty, he rolled down the window and turned down the radio. "Listen Naruto, I won't put up with your crap this week. I'm already pissed since the plane takes off in an hour and a half. I'll ask you one last question that'll determine if I leave you and go alone: Do you have your passport? If not, aloha*."

Naruto looked sideways. Then he undid his luggage on the sidewalk to dig for his identification. After rambling through his Speedos, he found a little pamphlet with his picture in his. He flashed it to Sasuke. "I'm going to Hawaii after all!" He picked up his jacket from the sidewalk and threw it on his shoulders.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "Get in, and don't breathe another word until we get on that plane."

When he heard the doors unlock, he quickly tossed his suitcase onto the backseat. Sasuke just hoped the plane ride wouldn't be as miserable as that was. Hope was all he had when his patience wore thin.

PCKAAPA

Once he parked his car in the rental garage, they got their bags out of the car and walked into the airport with only forty-five minutes to spare. Sasuke rushed to the front desk, glad that there wasn't a queue to wait in. He slammed his passport on the desk and stated his business.

"Lucky you," the agent said with a raised brow. "The flight's been delayed an hour."

Sasuke's eye had a short spasm. He and Naruto heaved their bags over the desk. Then the agent tagged them and sent them away on a conveyer belt.

The agent handed them their boarding passes. "Follow those signs and head to security check. You've got a little time—just a little."

Naruto and Sasuke whipped their heads around to spot the signs for the security check. When they did, they quickly walked to the shortest line available and started stripping themselves of their belongings. When Naruto's turn to go through the metal detector came up, Sasuke worried about Naruto having any piercings to get pulled over for. That particular piercing being down below would further ruin his morning.

The blonde slipped off his jacket, leaving him with just those jeans and tank top, showing off hints of those creepy tattoos he had, even the newer ones. The security agents broke from their unfriendly stares and opened their eyes very wide.

Fortunately, Naruto made it through with the machine staying silent. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they frisked him, looking as if they were groping him on purpose. At least they could board the flight after this was over.

They met on the other side and put their shoes and jackets back on. With a flash of their boarding passes at the gate, Naruto and Sasuke climbed up the stairs to the plane.

"Aloha Japan! Won't miss you!" Naruto playfully called out to the ground when he reached the top of the stairs.

"I will get the captain to drop you off in the ocean if you don't behave!" Sasuke hissed as he yanked Naruto's jacket. "Now let's find our seats."

Sasuke took the window seat and to his discomfort, Naruto took the one next to him. He kept a small carry-on that contained a book and his iPod. Once he stuck in his earbuds and took in the classical piano stylings of Chopin, his eyes glided across the pages taking in no information.

Then a sleepy blonde decided to rest his head on his shoulder. Even after all that hell they just went though, he looked kind of cute to Sasuke as he snoozed. Sasuke could smell the orange scented shampoo coming from his soft hair. The way his lips parted was threatening to allow some drooling, but they closed when he shifted his head. Naruto would still continue to be cute as long as he didn't snore.


	3. Chapter 3

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

Hey you guys! (Electric Company joke…lol) I'm glad you stuck around for the third chapter. I haven't been updating consistent with updates, but I have good reasons! I've got a robotics competition tomorrow and my robot's not finished! Wish me the best of luck, and while you're at it, you can send me some painkillers to ease my headache…Okay let's read!

**PCKAPA CH3**

Some miserable hours later, Naruto and Sasuke landed at their island destination. Sasuke was glad to be able to put his feet back on earth since Naruto kept pestering him once he woke up. A few hundred kilometres back, the blonde asked him to join the Mile High Club.

"Hell no! Do you even know what that is?!" Sasuke spat at him, almost forgetting not to yell. "How about joining the Six Feet Under Club? I hear they're offering membership!"

As soon as the captain bid them a goodbye from the intercom, everyone left their seats and got off the plane. Pretty hula dancers holding colourful leis greeted them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aloha and welcome to Hawaii!" they said as they threw the flowers over the tourists' necks. When Naruto got down to get his, he vocally acknowledged their beauty.

"Man, you girls are cute!"

Sasuke was getting more and more irritated. Fortunately for his sake, none of them seemed to understand Japanese even though they looked Asian. Then he whipped his head around and took in the new sights. Heck, there were plenty of palm trees and colourful shirts, but no beach in sight yet.

He gently pulled Naruto away from the hula girls and guided him into the airport to get their things. When they got inside, Sasuke split himself from Naruto to find the front desk.

There was a ponytailed man at the counter wearing a green aloha shirt. He looked up from his computer with a lazy smile. "Aloha, sir. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, aloha. Can I get a rental car at this airport?"

"Certainly." The man made a few keystrokes. "But be mindful that gas is expensive here. We have one convertible left, the rest being four-door sedans. Interested?"

"I'll take the convertible. How much?"

The man made a few clicks. "Two hundred fifty a day. Now will that be cash or credit?"

Sasuke nearly lost his composure. "On second thought, forget about the car rental. Maybe I'll get a bike. Can I get a map?"

The man's smile opened to a laugh. "Sure. But would you like me to call a cab instead? They're cheap."

The raven thought this man would try to sell ice cream to an Eskimo, so he gave in to make him happy. "Yeah sure." He handed over his credit card. "And while you're at it, could I get a currency exchange?"

"Sorry, but the ATM's by the food court." He handed him a folded paper. "Your cab will be here in fifteen minutes. Enjoy Hawaii, sir."

Sasuke left the line and went off to find his blonde. He spotted Naruto sitting on a bench with their luggage. He felt relieved knowing that the blonde wasn't causing him any unneeded embarrassment. He navigated the crowd to fetch him.

"Hey Naruto, we can leave now," he said, sitting down next to him. "And thanks for getting my bags."

"No problem. But since you paid for a fancy hotel, shouldn't the airport be able to send it straight to the hotel? I mean that's just hospitality for crying out loud!"

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke stood up. "You hungry, dobe?"

"Your treat?"

"Nothing above twenty dollars. Grab our stuff and let's go find the food court."

So they set off for food. Lucky for the raven that there wasn't a long line at the ATM. Naruto sat himself at a table and waited for one of the lines to get shorter. Though his English wasn't as great as Sasuke's, he could still pick something to eat. Then his eyes caught onto a certain item on the menu.

Sasuke came back stuffing his wallet full of green bills. Grudgingly he handed Naruto a twenty.

The blonde got in line and spoke to the cashier the best he could. "Two ramen burger, please!" She took the money and slid him a small box containing his order. He was too excited to get his change, so Sasuke took it for him and ordered a vanilla chai smoothie to cool himself down.

They walked to the front of the building and waited outside for the cab. Sasuke was starting to envy Naruto for wearing flip-flops. It was cold in Japan, but it was nice and toasty on the plane and muggy in Hawaii. So he took off his jacket and stuffed it into one of his bags. Two minutes into their wait, a yellow car pulled up. The driver stepped out of the car to put their bags in the trunk.

When they got ready to go to the city, Sasuke said to the driver, "Mahalo Hotel please."

"Alright."

As the airport faded into the background, the city around them showed itself to be quite an eyeful. Nearly everyone wore those traditional flowered patterns, either as dresses or a button-down. Sasuke even spotted a girl in aloha overalls licking at a Popsicle while walking her dog. There were a few street performers on the corners, open grills on the green grasses, and people sitting on blankets underneath short and tall palm trees. Sasuke made a mental note of which cafes and venues he'd visit once he dropped his bags in his hotel room. It seemed to be lunch hour, so the traffic would probably be heavy for a little longer.

In the midst of his daydreaming, a beach finally uncovered itself over the horizon.

"I see you like that beach," said the driver.

Sasuke snapped from his daydream and stopped sipping on his smoothie, noticing that Naruto was just about finished stuffing his face with those noodle burgers.

"Magical things happen on that beach around sunset." The driver gave a laugh. "And the Mahalo is just above it. Hopefully you'll get to see the view."

The Mahalo Hotel appeared around the corner after a final turn. It was tall and wide, its towering storeys looking down on Sasuke and Naruto while its width appeared to welcome them with open arms. Blooming flowers that decorated the area seemed to wave at them in the gentle breeze as they swayed over the lush green grass. Sasuke could even hear far-off splashing of a pool, which almost blended into the splashing of ocean waves onto the shore.

The driver took their bags into the hotel and bid them a goodbye. The view from the outside could not compare to the inside. The lobby was busy with aloha-clad bellhops pushing carts and moving luggage. In the centre was a glorious fountain that allowed its waters to flow in intricate patterns. The glass elevators floated up and down the walls like angels entering and exiting the heavens. There were a few pockets in the walls that turned out to be aquariums where exotic fish swam. The furniture looked so comfortable, even more so as portly man stretched himself out over a vibrating couch. The pictures Sasuke saw on the website just didn't do justice.

"Aloha, travellers. Welcome to the Mahalo Hotel," brightly said the woman at the front desk. Sasuke and Naruto walked to the front desk, still eying the sights of the lobby.

"Uh, yeah. Reservation for Sasuke Uchiha," he told her.

She typed on her keyboard. "Uh-huh. A deluxe penthouse suite with an ocean view, 146 on the sixth floor." She presented him a key card. "Help yourself to our five-star buffet, our luxury spa, hot springs, workout rooms, and pools. We also have a luau every Friday. Enjoy your vacation."

Overwhelmed with the info, Sasuke and Naruto took the angelic glass elevator to the sixth floor. The ride was quiet, not even a sound came from the elevator's ascent. The view was even more breathtaking from above. Sasuke watched as the fountain started to spew its water in rapid spirals. After the elevator came to a soft stop, the sixth floor filled their sights.

It was wide and the floor's tiles were shiny enough that Sasuke and Naruto were looking back at themselves. The doors had generous amounts of space between each other. The raven scanned the golden numbers on the doors for his suite, but Naruto beat him to it.

"I found it Sasuke!"

Sasuke swiped the card and opened the door. The bellhop had already delivered their bags, placing them neatly on the sofa. Sasuke could tell that Naruto liked the flat screen and the mini fridge since he immediately took out a coconut water and plopped himself down on top of his bag to start channel surfing.

"You better enjoy that spot 'cause that's where you're sleeping for the rest of the week," Sasuke hissed as he touted his bags to his bed. "And try not to eat from the mini fridge. I have to pay for that stuff!"

Naruto gave a big yawn and stretched himself out. "Hey Sasuke, you know that thing that happens to you when you travel and can't sleep right?"

"You mean jet lag?"

"Yeah, that's it. What time is it at home?"

Sasuke pulled out his phone. "It's around six in Konoha. We've lost a day and some hours, so I think it's a little after one here." He spotted an aquarium clock on the nightstand. "And I'm right. Then I'm out of service range. Looks like I don't have a phone this week."

"Okay then. I'll be down at the buffet if you need me," Naruto told him. "I need some sugar to reset my clock."

"You don't need a translator? I mean, this is an English speaking country—state or whatever," Sasuke said, absentmindedly showing concern.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I just follow my nose and my stomach. And there's plenty of other Asians here."

When the door clicked shut, Sasuke dove into the fluffy-softness of his queen-sized bed. The silky, puffy pillows were about to swallow him whole as they rubbed over his body. The raven took in a deep breath, letting the light flowery smell fill his lungs.

'_Screw jet lag. I'm tired as hell…'_

And he fell asleep.

**PCKAPA CH3**

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

A short A/N right here. How on earth can you write about things you've never done and places you've never been? No idea, so the airport scene's a bit spotty. And my time math may be off.


	4. Chapter 4

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **

My apologies, my apologies! I've had a terrible case of writer's block these days. Forgive me, 'cause chapter four is coming around Friday. This one's for you, Robin the bird!

**PCKAPA Ch4**

Despite the jetlag, Sasuke awoke to the sound of water running at full force. Sunlight peeked through the ocean blue curtains of the window that gave an ocean view. The raven tried to open his eyes, but they snapped shut as golden rays of sun hit his pupils. He lifted himself from his cloud-like bed to get something inexpensive from the mini-fridge. He hoped that passion fruit water and macadamias won't show up on his bill costing a fortune. He sat himself back on his cloud. As he popped the cap on the bottle, the running water came to a stop, and a fruity-smelling steam flooded in from the bathroom.

So did Naruto, sans towel.

Sasuke almost choked on his macadamias. "What the hell Naruto?! I didn't invite you here to see your dick! Get a fucking towel." Sunlight bounced off Naruto's glistening-wet skin as beads of water slid over his tattoos. "Little Naruto" dangled peacefully between his tan thighs with that piercing crowning its head, torturing Sasuke's mind.

"What's the matter? Aren't you gay, teme?" the blonde said playfully. Naruto shook some water out of his hair.

"That's not the point!" Sasuke hissed back, blushing a bit. He set down his nuts and water and marched into the bathroom to freshen himself up. "And don't bother eating from the mini-fridge. Go to the buffet if you're hungry." He slammed the door and turned on the faucet.

Since Sasuke was in the bathroom with the only towels in the suite, Naruto dried himself off with one of the bathrobes hanging next to the door. He tossed on a pair of tight briefs (to prop up Little Naruto), threw on a chest-hugging tank top, and pulled on some orange board shorts. Plopping himself on Sasuke's bed, the blonde helped himself to the rest of Sasuke's macadamias and some Hawaiian-American television.

In the shower, Sasuke mindlessly lathered himself with a fruity body wash. The label read "Pineapple Passion" in golden letters. He scrubbed at his hair, being careful not to get the foam in his eyes. After he rinsed his raven locks, he finally gave attention to his growing hard-on.

'_I can't believe that dobe's making me feel like this. Oh well…'_

He squirted a handful of Pineapple Passion in his hand and worked up a rich white lather. Trying to push Naruto out of his mind, he began to stroke himself in a fast rhythm. But the blonde seemed to dance through his thoughts even more.

That sunkissed skin of his.

His whiskered-tatted cheeks.

Those sky blue eyes.

That shaggy blond hair.

His annoying, but still attractive smile.

His gorgeously tanned legs.

That ass.

Sasuke bit his lip and shot his cum down the drain, watching it eddy away with the soapy water. After another full body rinse, he stepped out of the shower and draped a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth, dried his hair, and left the bathroom. Naruto was still laying on the bed.

And the only thing left of the macadamias was the plastic bag.

"I was waiting for you to get done showering so we could start the day together," Naruto told him.

Sasuke could only eye the empty bag of nuts on the table. "I told you not to eat anything from the fridge! And you're not allowed on the bed."

"But that wasn't in the fridge, Sasuke. It was on the table!" Naruto picked up the passion fruit water and pulled up the top. Before he could put it to his lips, Sasuke made a grab for it. Naruto did the best he could to keep it in his possession, but Sasuke was determined to get back his water.

"This one's mine, dobe! You saw me drink from it!" the raven hissed at him. "You had one yesterday."

Naruto knew that Sasuke had his lips on the bottle. He just wanted to have a little fun this morning. Annoying Sasuke in college was one of his favourite pastimes.

Sasuke was so busy trying to tame his mini-fridge fees that he forgot about the towel around his waist being the only barrier between him and Naruto. The blonde noticed, letting a sneaky smirk slip between his whiskered cheeks.

The two were face-to-face on the bed, still fighting to claim the passion fruit water. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto as the blonde held the prize further away. Then such a thing happened.

In one quick swoop, the towel was removed from the raven's waist, showing Naruto everything.

"Aww," Naruto cooed. "Looks like you were thinking about me in the shower," he said, eyeing his limp erection.

Angry, Sasuke picked up the towel and went through his luggage for some clothes. "Forget everything you saw, Naruto!" He forced his legs into a pair of boxers. "You know what? You can enjoy Hawaii on your own time!"

"Okay, okay teme! I'm sorry!" Naruto whined. "You can have your water back, and I promise not to go in the mini-fridge anymore. But please, please, pleeeeease let me spend time with you! I'll be a good boy!"

Sasuke sucked in his breath and put on a tanktop. He didn't bother replying to Naruto's whines.

"I didn't see your big dick, okay?" The blonde got off the bed and presented him with the passion fruit water. "Let's try to have some fun together this week." He flashed a bashful smile.

Sasuke wanted to relent now that they were sort of equals, but he kept his original intent and took the bottle with a swift hand.

"Don't fuck with me, dobe."

**PCKAPA Ch4**

Naruto and Sasuke took the glass elevator to the main floor and went to the dining hall for breakfast. Naruto led the way since Sasuke didn't bother to explore the hotel yesterday. They went past the gushing fountain, the weight room, the first floor of the spa, and the wide door to the beach to get the food. Sasuke couldn't take it in fast enough. Then the smell of food hit him in the face. Before him was a three-story dining room, with dancers, aquariums, and gentle music flowing in the background.

"Aloha, and welcome to the Mahalo Dining Hall," said an Asian woman standing at a podium. She then started speaking Japanese. "Hey Naruto. I see that your friend decided to get out of bed."

"Hi, Tenten. Just came to get a little breakfast. Then we're going to the beach!" Naruto said to her.

She turned to Sasuke. "I'm Tenten. What's your name?"

Sasuke coldly introduced himself and jumped back to Naruto. In English, he hissed, "The beach? I didn't agree to that."

"We're going to have fun together," Naruto mouthed as if he understood what the raven said.

Tenten kept smiling and offered them a table. Sasuke noticed how she seemed to like Naruto so much. He didn't see himself having feelings for the blonde, but it irked him a little to see someone else act as if they were flirting with him. Sasuke secretly assessed her head to toe. Her dark brown hair was pulled into tight twin buns. Silver bananas dangled from her earrings. Her blue dress had pink flowers and yellow kiwis in it. And her feet were strapped into platform flip-flops. Sasuke admired the lime-green polish on her toes. Even though the ensemble sounded ridiculously tacky, it suited her.

They continued to talk in their native tongue as she escorted them to the top tier.

"…and right now they're serving breakfast and lunch—brunch. You can eat pizza, ice cream, eggs, pancakes, and sausage…" She rambled on naming more foods. "Enjoy the top floor."

Naruto waved her goodbye. Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking for a good place to start loading his plate.

"See? I told you I didn't need your translation services. Plenty of Asian babes here, teme."

Sasuke stormed off through the aloha-clad crowd in search of some fish to put in his growling stomach. On the way, he passed a table full of native Hawaiian food. He noticed how similar the foods looked to the stuff people ate back at home. He grabbed himself a plate and decided to take in some grilled salmon, some maki sushi, and a few pear halves and went back to his table.

Naruto was already sitting down, chowing down on what looked like ramen-crust pizza with every topping imaginable. Besides that plate was a platter topped with eggs, blueberry pancakes bleeding butter and syrup, a hearty cinnamon roll, and a saucer with greasy bacon slices lying next to chubby sausage links. There were two tall drinks sitting on the table as well—one blue, one a yellowish-green. They were both dressed up with fruit and little umbrellas.

"Waitress came by and you weren't here, so I picked a drink for you," the blonde said in between chews.

"Thanks, I guess," said Sasuke as he sat down. "So what's this drink called?"

Naruto swallowed a pepperoni chunk from his pizza. "I don't know English that well, but I think it's called something blue… Good thing the menu had pictures."

"Might be a Blue Hawaii." Sasuke took a deep sip from it, making his cheeks go pink. The sweet-sour flavour ran across his tongue and made him feel better. He put the possibility of the tasty drink being alcoholic aside and decided to have a carefree morning. "It's pretty good, Naruto. What about yours?"

The blonde sipped on his concoction and grimaced. "Ugh, it's gross. It doesn't have any sugar in it! Let me sip yours."

"Hell no! You ordered it, now suck it up, dobe." Sasuke went to work on his sushi and fish. He threw a glance at Naruto's plates and looked down at his. "Did you smoke some weed on the beach this morning?"

"Sasuke, you've seen me eat ten bowls of ramen before," he tucked away the last pizza slice and started on the pancakes. "And you're one to talk. You can eat that stuff at home you know."

The blonde was right. The food on Sasuke's plate was always available at the grocery stores back in Konoha. So the raven took his fork and bravely stabbed at the sausage and bacon.

"No fair!"

"Yes fair, dobe. I paid for this trip," teased Sasuke as he took a bite of a sausage. It tasted of maple syrup and spicy pepper. "I'm not a huge fan of greasy meat, but this isn't half bad." Sasuke took a napkin and wiped the grease from his lips.

Naruto sipped at his bitter drink. "You have no taste."

**PCKAPA Ch4**

After they finished up brunch, Naruto and Sasuke went to experience what Hawaii was known for—the beaches. It wasn't as crowded as they expected, but it wasn't so vacant either. There were plenty of colourful umbrellas lining the sandy shore. Beach-goers laid themselves out on towels, and far off out to sea, surfers were catching tasty blue waves. Near the hotel were a few beach-side shops with good items to offer at wildly expensive prices. Sasuke sucked in his breath and spared a few dollars to buy two kites since there was a decent wind blowing in from the Pacific. Naruto poked fun of Sasuke's pale skin and picked up a bottle with a picture of a smiling sun and strawberry wearing shades. He put two and two together and guessed that it was strawberry sunscreen.

"I don't want you to burn up, teme. And I don't want you to stay pale either. Maybe you'll get a tan while you're out here," the blonde teased.

Sasuke snatched the bottle along with an umbrella and two towels so he and Naruto didn't have to share. Then the blonde allowed something to catch his eye.

"Hey Sasuke, they're selling kites."

The raven rolled his eyes. "No dobe. Not paying for those."

The white-haired cashier noticed the situation. "Hey man, those kites are half-priced today. Hard to pass up a two-for one deal," he told him in a laid-back manner. He started to twirl his pucca shell necklace with his finger. He reminded him so much of Suigetsu, but that couldn't be him. Could it?

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who was now sporting a pathetic puppy-dog pout with wide eyes.

"Fine. Get me that bat one while you're at it."

Cheerfully, Naruto picked out an orange box kite for himself and grabbed the one with bat wings for Sasuke.

The cashier flashed Sasuke a lazy, pointy-teethed grin. "Good choice, man. That'll be all? Okay, that's fifteen dollars and fifty cents."

Sasuke reluctantly pulled out a few awkward green banknotes and paid for their things.

They walked away from the shops to find a decent spot on the beach. When they did, Naruto laid out their towels while Sasuke set up the umbrella. Naruto stretched himself out and gazed out to sea.

"You know what Sasuke?" said Naruto. "Hawaii isn't that bad of a country. I'm thinking about staying here."

Sasuke popped open his bottle of sunscreen and slathered some on his arms. "Good for you. I can leave you here and not have to worry about you coming back to Japan. But Hawaii's a state, not a country. It used to be though."

Naruto shrugged off those comments and switched to watching Sasuke dress himself with sunscreen. As he worked the lotion over the rest of his body, the raven looked as if he had issues putting on his back.

"Need help, teme?"

"No! I can do it myself!" Sasuke snapped.

Ignoring his friend, Naruto squirted the pink lotion into his palm and rubbed some on Sasuke's back. The raven relished the sensation of Naruto's hands rubbing the cool lotion on his skin.

Naruto put his lips to his ear and asked him in a whisper, "Do you like what I'm doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved away from Naruto's touch. "Stop it. People are watching us."

"But you still have a lot left on your back," the blonde said. Then his lips twisted into a smirk. "You can rub that on me…" He gently dabbed a little on the tip of Sasuke's nose, making Sasuke's cheeks go pink.

"You know you want too," the blonde cooed.

Sasuke didn't want to seem as if he were coming onto Naruto, but now it felt like Naruto was coming onto him! He was sure he hadn't told Naruto he was gay, but it appeared that there were a few clues thrown here and there. Sasuke quickly decided to take the chance even though Naruto was constantly pissing him off and they've only been in Hawaii for a day.

He gave blonde the okay. The blonde slowly rubbed his hands over his back to get off the excess lotion and rubbed his coated hands on his own chest. He brushed his hands over the trail of paw prints and the swirl over his belly button. His deep blue eyes leered at Sasuke lustfully as his tongue darted between his lips. "Come at me," he mouthed.

Sasuke squirted a little more sunscreen in his hand and slid his hands up and down Naruto's chest and stomach. The blonde laid back onto his beach towel to let Sasuke get to work. He wasn't buff, but he was toned and blessed with a little muscle. The raven took his finger and traced the paw prints to Naruto's nipples, which were both standing at attention.

"Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto giggled.

The raven spread the lotion to Naruto's right arm, taking time to admire the tattoos he had collected on it. He stroked his hand over the kanji for steel, a pair of chopsticks crossed over a slice of fishcake with a red swirl in the middle, a pair green anime eyes, and a dark blue hibiscus flower missing its centre. He did the same for the other arm, rubbing lotion over a pair of black bullhorns, a haiku in kanji, and flames down to his wrist.

Sasuke stared into his eyes as he held his hand to his face and brushed it with the tip of his nose. He leaned down and put his face close to Naruto's.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Had enough foreplay?" The blonde tapped a toe on Sasuke's growing bulge. His lips were inching closer and closer to Sasuke's, but the raven pulled away.

In a playful way, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, which made him yelp in pain.

"You know you wanted that, teme!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke's cheeks were now red, and he was sporting a grin.

The wind picked up, making their kites tumble away from their towels. Sasuke caught hold of their spools and reeled them back in.

"I'm pretty sure that box you picked won't even get off the ground," Sasuke said.

Naruto sat himself up and grabbed his kite. "Wanna bet?"

"What do you wager?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in a moment of thought. Then he had it. "If my kite flies, you have to get a tattoo of my choosing. If it doesn't, I won't bother you anymore on this vacation."

Sasuke was sure the odds would be in his favour. "Deal, dobe."

They walked to a clear spot down the shore where there was no chance of anything getting in the way of their kite flying wager. Sasuke unwound the spool of his bat-shaped kite and began to run. The blond started a jog, and a gust of wind went under his kite.

"It's flying a helluva lot higher than yours, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

Then the wind took a turn and blew Naruto's kite into Sasuke's, making the box swallow the bat.

Sasuke accepted his defeat, but he hoped Naruto doesn't hold the tattoo issue over his head. "Okay, you win. Just please don't pick a stupid tattoo. And least let me pick where it goes."

The kites were picked up, and they went back under their umbrella.

"Could you get me some shaved ice, Sasuke? It's hot out here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't push it dobe." He got up and walked toward the shops again. There wasn't much of a line, so he gladly pulled out his wallet and asked for two deluxe shaved ice cones. He watched as the woman pack some vanilla ice cream in a plastic cone with some dark beans and tossed a scoop of powdery shaved ice on top of it all. She then squirted every colour in the flavour rainbow onto the ice. When she finished the second one, she jabbed a spoon in both cones. Sasuke paid and went on his way.

When he came back with the shaved ice, Sasuke saw Naruto sitting with another guy under their umbrella. It was the cashier from the beach supply shop. He obviously didn't speak Japanese since he was playing charades with Naruto. The white-haired guy was making eyes with Naruto and touching his cheeks with an affectionate hand. He seemed to be complimenting Naruto's tattoos while he was at it. Then Sasuke saw him take out a pen and scribble on his hand.

"Suigetsu! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke shouted in Japanese so few people could understand. "You let me catch you banging my ex-girlfriend, now this?" Some sunbathing girls in bikinis snapped in his direction to see what the commotion was about. A fat man was so startled that he dropped his ice cream on the sidewalk.

Shaking in his clothes, the white-haired guy backed away from Naruto. "Who the hell is Suigetsu? My name is Keanu and I've never set foot in Japan! Didn't know this guy was your boyfriend, man. Sorry."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sasuke apologised to Keanu and gave Naruto his shaved ice. Keanu waved Naruto a goodbye and walked toward the boardwalk.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and feverishly licked the blueberry part of his shaved ice.

"Sasuke, why did you yell at that guy? He was just being nice," Naruto asked, his voice drenched with concern. "And what do you mean Suigetsu slept with Sakura?"

The raven gazed out to sea. "Don't worry about that, Naruto. We're here to vacation, not stress."


	5. Chapter 5

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

Happy Christmas, Merry Hanukkah! Feliz Navi-year! Umm…well, I'm a little toxed from celebrating. Here you go:

2/1: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Writer's block + cold + talkative bf = delayed fanfiction updates. And I'm getting my wisdoms yanked out this week, so I'll have some off time to do fan service! YAY! More koffee for everyone!

**PCKAPA CH5**

That night in their hotel room, Naruto and Sasuke didn't argue a word. Keanu and Tenten's flirtatiousness was forgotten, and the peace seemed to be a lasting thing. After they ate dinner at the buffet, they sat on the couch together and allowed mindless television to fill their evening. Naruto yawned and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder in the same adorable way he did when they were trapped on that terribly long flight. Sasuke looked over the blonde with no contempt at all. Then he caught sight of the smudges in his palm.

It was Keanu's phone number.

Sasuke quietly reached for the mineral water on the table and wet a nearby paper towel. With a few gentle dabs, the ink had disappeared from Naruto's hand. The blonde twitched a bit, but fortunately for Sasuke he didn't wake up.

He freed himself from the weight of Naruto's warm body and crossed to the mini kitchen to toss said towel in the trash. When he sat himself on the bed, he used the remote to turn off the TV. Glancing at Naruto sleeping on the couch made him feel guilty. If only he kissed him when they were playing with that sunscreen. If only he had claimed him his boyfriend when that conniving bastard Keanu flirted with him. If only he didn't ban him from his comfortable yet spaciously lonely bed for the rest of the vacation.

So he got up, went back to the couch, and hovered over Naruto. He lowered his face to his, puckering his lips slightly with the intent of brushing against Naruto's. The gap between their faces was slowly closing inch by inch. The moment of truth was almost upon Sasuke's lips, but the blonde began to stir. Sasuke pulled back.

"What's the matter, teme?" Naruto yawned.

Sasuke aborted the mission and jumped back into his luxury bed. "Nothing, Naruto."

If only he had the courage to speak up for his heart's desire, Sasuke wouldn't be feeling this guilty.

**PCKAPA CH5**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the beach and the gulls squawking in the sky…and Naruto snoring. The blonde was peacefully snoozing away the morning, sprawled out on the couch, snoring with his mouth wide open, letting a little dream drool dribble down his chin.

Sasuke shook his head. By not having Naruto in his bed, he wouldn't have to wake up with his face stuck drooly pillows. But at the same time, not having Naruto in his bed would mean not having any warmth to snuggle into. It was warm in Hawaii, but the cool, silky sheets made nights a bit chilly. He stretched a bit and made his way to the bathroom before Naruto got up. The blonde stirred some and turned over while making a few innocent grunts. Sasuke could've sworn he heard a muffled uttering of his name pass Naruto's lips.

"Sa…ske…" Naruto grumbled lowly again. "Sexy…"

Now Sasuke knew that not only was he standing over Naruto, but he was also in his dreams doing only Kami-sama knows what. So he dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, which made Naruto roll off the couch and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Morning, Sasuke…" Sasuke heard Naruto croak from behind the door.

Sasuke grabbed the tube of toothpaste and went to brushing his teeth. As the mint cooled his mouth and ridded him of morning breath, thoughts of the blonde rushed through his mind.

'_Why couldn't I just let things happen? Why couldn't I just return his feelings? Feelings? No, Naruto couldn't possibly be hitting on me. He's just playing around. But at least try to be nicer to him… Oh why does love have to drive humans crazy?!'_

Upon his last thought, he spit into the sink. He wasn't going crazy; that would be an exaggeration. Sasuke was just annoyed. Being annoying was Naruto's specialty. He tossed off his boxers and turned on the shower. The water instantly rained down warm to the touch, growing warmer by the second. When the temperature suited Sasuke's taste, he slipped into a pair of flip flops and helped himself to some of that papaya mango body wash that hadn't been used yet.

Then Sasuke heard the door close. Naruto coming in the bathroom wasn't a problem only if he didn't come near the shower. Through the marbled transparent shower door, he could see a distorted Naruto brushing his teeth and gargling mouthwash.

Sasuke saw the blonde go in the closet and pull out a pair of flip flops. No, Naruto definitely wasn't getting in the shower. He couldn't be. But more and more tan skin was becoming visible through the door. Then a hand pushed the door aside.

"Hi."

"Get the fuck out, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he hid his manhood.

Naruto grabbed a bottle of body wash and began to lather up. "Aw, what's the matter? We're just two buddies in the shower. Nothing's going to happen," he cooed. "Don't you need someone to wash your back?"

"I can do that myself!" Sasuke hissed. "I don't want to see your dick this morning. Now get out." He snuck a quick glance at Naruto's foamy nether regions and looked away blushing furiously.

Naruto pouted his lips and told the wet raven, "Don't be like that, Sasuke." He squirted body wash in his hand and slathered it on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke shuddered as the tingly sensation rushed down his spine. He wished that his conscience would allow him to throw all caution to the wind and pound Naruto's tanned ass into the shower door with a round of hot, soapy, steamy shower sex, making Naruto scream his name so loud that everyone on their floor would hear. Maybe this was a heaven-sent opportunity. He stepped aside and let Naruto get under the shower head so he could admire him from behind. All the papaya mango suds were cascading down his back and swirling down the drain. Sasuke dared to brush his hands against the roundness of Naruto's supple cheeks, which earned him a giggly moan. He traced the trail of paw prints with his finger and headed southward to tease the swirl over Naruto's belly button.

"So you finally came around?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smirked and brushed his neck with his lips. "Shut up, dobe." He went on to press his rising member against the divide in his backside. Desperately he wished to venture inside the warmth, but his inner voices were having conflict. Delicious noises rang from Naruto's throat, clouding his judgment. He sounded so delectable, so tempting, tantalising. Sasuke let his hand hover over the blonde's standing tanned fellow. When he pulled his hand back, he saw that the head had already begun to weep curious white tears.

Sasuke took down the shower head and rinsed himself off. Naruto wrapped his arms around his slippery form. He could feel Naruto's cock rubbing against his soapy backside as his hands descended too low, and even though his body wanted to enjoy that a little longer, his mind begged for an escape.

'_I went too far…but I didn't even get hard completely. I better get out before things get too intense…'_

Just before Naruto's hands snaked below his belly button, he decided to end his morning shower. He left the steamy bathroom with a slam of the door.

"Sasuke! You didn't have to leave!" Naruto called out from the bathroom.

Sasuke didn't even bother to towel off. He yanked on a pair of briefs and some shorts and did a fair bit of post-shower gymnastics in effort to get into a moisture-wicking tank top. Even though his phone got no service in the area, he stuffed it into his pocket as if it were his livelihood. He had to get away from Naruto for awhile. As he groped the nightstand for his wallet, he tried to think of places he could go to waste time. The boardwalk? The beach? What about a museum? Or a bike ride downtown? Maybe the grocery store or the market. No, a bike ride to the market! That way he could exercise and take in the Hawaiian scenery.

It was settled. Sasuke strutted out the door and took the glass elevator to the lobby. The pitter-patter of his flip-flops carried him downtown where true Hawaiian living was at its liveliest. Traffic was moderate, but pedestrians ruled the sidewalks. Everywhere he looked, Sasuke caught sight of colourful flowers, those that grew on the bright green grasses and the ones that were in the fabrics of clothes. Shops that lined the main street had interesting displays in their windows, but Sasuke didn't have the need or room in his suitcase for anymore clothes. The scent of fried foods danced around his head when he passed an open restaurant. Maybe he'd have some on the way back.

As the road sloped into an upward hill, Sasuke spotted a strange looking food cart on a grass clearing. It was a mini train with a watermelon slice acting as the front plough. People crowded around the cart waving their money around the vendor. Sasuke had to see what all the commotion was about. He had enough money to spare on a little food and have leftovers for the bike rental. When he got closer, he saw that the strange train was a 'frushi cart'. Sasuke never in his life thought of making sushi out of fruit instead of vegetables and seafood.

"Get your fresh frushi! Three pieces for five dollars!" barked the vendor.

'_Three pieces for five dollars? What the hell?!' _Sasuke's thoughts went on.

But seeing other customers chewing happily made Sasuke pull out his wallet to taste for himself. On the small tray there were three healthy pieces of sweet sushi smiling up at him. One looked like a banana with tiny blueberries on top. Another was a melon roll with rice and papaya in the middle. The last one was the oddest one of the three, having a yellowish star and a kiwi slice on a square of rice. Taking the first bite of the banana one beyond his lips, he wasn't too thrilled with the taste.

The glass smoke stack had plastic chopsticks paired with napkins in individual wrappers. Sasuke thought of the vendor as a cheat—sushi doesn't need chopsticks. He saw a little girl trying to eat her frushi with them. Unfortunately, the roll landed in the grass, rendering it inedible.

"What a waste," he muttered under his breath. Out of the kindness of his heart, he knelt down and offered the rest of his to her. "Would you like the rest of mine?" he asked gently.

Tears gathering in her eyes, she nodded and took the tray from his hand.

Before she could put the chopsticks back in her fingers, Sasuke told her, "No need for those. Just use your hands."

The moment was surreal. For once, he felt…human. Then the girl's mother came by.

"Yuna! Let's go," she called out to her. "We're going biking."

Sasuke almost forgot that he didn't have any idea where the bike rental shop was. He didn't want to seem intrusive, but he needed to know how to get there so he could complete his mission of the day. Once his bravery came to a decent level, he walked up to the woman and asked her for directions. Sasuke didn't have problems asking for directions like stereotypes chock men up to be like. Perhaps it was only a western man thing. Sasuke simply thought that if he needed to know something, he should go after it. If only that logic held up in love.

"That's where my Yuna and I are headed now. You can come with us if you want," the mother said brightly. The woman seemed thrilled about having an Asian guy as handsome as Sasuke was tag along with her.

**PCKAPA CH5**

A bike was cheaper than a convertible after all. Sasuke and Yuna's mother parted ways after he thanked her. Luckily, the sun was still high in the sky which meant there was ample time to explore. Sasuke had changed his mind about going to the grocery store or the market. Just about two days into his vacation and he was already sick of how expensive food in Hawaii was. Instead he settled on taking in scenery.

He biked up a trail that led to a secluded part of the beach. From the point he stopped, he found himself standing on top of a rocky plateau that gave him a decent view of the beachfront side of the Mahalo. He imagined that Naruto was on the beach gazing back at him, hoping for an apology upon the moment he came back to the hotel room. Sasuke honestly wanted to give the blonde some affection, but too many unknown things kept holding him back. Was it that he just had a breakup not too long ago—days before he hopped on the plane? Maybe it was the fact that a man betrayed him.

Sasuke's thoughts ebbed with the waves of the ocean. _'Don't be silly, Suigestsu acted more like a child than anything. Curse him…'_

Then a woman betrayed him too. They both did it—at the same time.

Sasuke hadn't healed emotionally. He wasn't ready to love again. Naruto had been there for him when his other friends were busy. But the raven hadn't officially come out to him, and neither did the blonde come him. Did he really have to? It's obvious. What happened in the shower this morning proves it!

He doesn't want to dive into another relationship so prematurely, only to drown in a deeper sea of despair.

There was a buzzing near his thigh, more like a vibration. That was his phone. Probably just another 'no service' alert. When he pulled it out to check, he saw that it was a voicemail. Not bothering to check the number it came from, he hit listen.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! I didn't know that Suigetsu was your ex. I know you'll never take me back, but I just called to say I'm really sorry! I'd die to get you back, you should know that—her plea turned into intelligible sobbing—Just pl—"

Angry, he hurled the phone into the blue Pacific.

"Too late, Sakura," he sighed. "You're already dead to me."


	6. Chapter 6

iKoffeeholic's Word:

Eating fried pickles + watching Kill la Kill = Awesome-assed morning. Enjoy this chapter ;)

**PCKAPA CH6**

It was the third morning of their Hawaiian vacation already. The night before, Sasuke decided to wait until after sunset to go back to his hotel room so he wouldn't have to face Naruto after their shower incident. He relieved some stress in the hotel's weight room. As he did a few reps, he caught sight of Keanu again. He pumped faster and faster until his arms gave out. Since he worked up a sweat, he steamed in the sauna for a while in deep thought. Naruto ran through his mind, and so did Sakura and Suigetsu.

Then he was joined by another patron of the weight room. His face was covered by the towel draped over his head, so Sasuke couldn't identify him immediately. Even without the towel, the steam clouded his vision.

"Mind if I join you?" his voice asked.

Not minding at, Sasuke agreed. The man took a seat on the bench on the other side of the small room. With a quick yank, the towel fell off his face, and Sasuke felt the urge to jump up and exit. It was Keanu.

"I don't wanna cause any trouble, man," Keanu said, gesturing Sasuke to stay. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"About?"

"Just talk."

Sasuke folded his sweaty arms. "I don't see the point in talking about nothing," he sneered.

A few moments of quiet passed and Keanu began talking again. He let his towel slowly slip from his waist, threatening to provide Sasuke a view of everything down under.

"Your towel's slipping. Better tighten it," Sasuke told him.

Keanu smiled wide enough to show his pointy teeth. "Actually, you get the most benefits from a sauna being naked." Eventually, his body became so moist with steam that his towel gave up on covering him. Unveiled before Sasuke was a candid display of Keanu's length, which was virtually hairless and dewed with fresh sweat. The raven's hair was long enough to stick to his face and hide his blushing cheeks.

Instead of commenting on what he saw, he turned his head in the other direction.

"Aren't you gay?" Keanu asked. "I'm up for some action if you are." He spread his legs wider, turning Sasuke redder by the second.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Though he looked impressive in that department, Sasuke wasn't interested. Keanu still looked too much like Suigetsu in his eyes. It was strange that Naruto didn't notice.

"Forgive me for rushing," Keanu said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I don't think I introduced myself properly. The name's Keanu."

"Sasuke."

"Where're you from?"

"Japan."

A chuckle escaped Keanu's throat. "I'm half-Asian, but I'm a Hawaiian native. My mom tried to teach me Japanese, but I got too frustrated and gave up. You're English is pretty good though."

"Hn. Thanks."

Sasuke felt Keanu's eyes rubbing against his body. He watched his lips curled into an unforgivable smirk. He looked delicious sitting over there. Tempting. Then he saw his tongue dart past his sharp teeth to lick his lips.

'_He wants to eat me alive…' Sasuke thought._

Keanu insisted, "You're pretty attractive. I'm sure all the girls _and_ guys can't keep their eyes off you. Am I right?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Am I attractive to you?"

Sasuke paused. He simply didn't know how to respond to that. How could he call the likeness of something he deeply despised at the moment attractive? No way there was.

"I'm not commenting on that."

Fanning at the steam gathering around his head, Keanu rolled his eyes at Sasuke's words. "You don't have to be scared. I won't bite you." He flashed his razor-sharp grin once again and patted the empty spot next to him. "Come sit next to me, Sasuke."

Sasuke was uncomfortable unsure. Should he run? Should he enjoy? What about Naruto?

'_I'm going to regret this…'_

And the raven got up. He clutched his towel tightly and sat on the other side, leaving a courteous amount of distance between him and Keanu's nudity.

"Thank you," Keanu said. "Now answer me, Sasuke." He held out the last syllable of his name as if to draw him in deeper and deeper.

To Sasuke, he was a man-eating creature—a shark and a male siren in one. But somehow, he seemed different from Suigetsu. They both had similar white hair and sharp teeth. Maybe it was the eyes. Suigetsu's were a dark, murky wine colour, but Keanu's were a bright, warm, and inviting violet. Keanu's hair appeared less dull and much longer, even when damp with steam. Then there were their smiles. Both of them were shark-like.

"Fine. You're okay-looking, I guess," Sasuke managed to tell him. "And what's with your teeth? Did you have them filed down like that?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to be a shark when I was little," he replied. "That's why I surf too." He scooted closer to Sasuke and closed the gap between them.

"Oh."

Sasuke's chin was then cupped by a gentle hand. His face grew even redder, and he was becoming dizzier the longer he steamed.

"You're getting hotter by the second, Sasuke," Keanu whispered into the steam. "It's showing all over your face." He inched closer and closer until his lips brushed against an unsuspecting cheek.

Surprised, Sasuke scooted away, which separated his towel from his body and made him equal with Keanu.

"Hmm. You're pretty big, Sasuke," Keanu said as he lowered his gaze.

"Th-thanks…" Sasuke hoped that his body wasn't sending completely mixed signals, but Keanu was obviously getting to him. Or was it the steam?

"What's the matter, Sasuke?"

"It's me, not you, Keanu."

"What'dya mean?"

Sasuke took a long pause, sighed into the steam, and finally let the dreaded words pass his lips. "I just broke up with my girlfriend after she cheated on me with my ex-boyfriend." He saw that his words were enough to make Keanu step off somewhat.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Things'll get better for you soon, 'cause there are plenty of fish in the sea," Keanu assured him with a chuckle.

"It's not just the breakup, Keanu."

"Huh?"

Sasuke couldn't bear to look in his eyes, but the words came anyway.

"You remind me a lot of my boyfriend. His hair. His smile. His love of water. Even his necklace of seashells," Sasuke told him. His hair was completely wet from the steam, making water drip and run down his back as if to cry for him. "Maybe I'm just delusional." He covered his face with his hands.

"So that's why you yelled at me on the beach that day," Keanu finally concluded. "But your friend—Naruto, wasn't it? You've got him. You two obviously seem like a good match. And you obviously have a thing for him if you don't anyone else getting any."

"I don't know about that." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Keanu casually slung his around Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm not saying dive on in and make a splash! You just had a nasty breakup. Let that heal, and maybe you could make a move before someone else does."

Sasuke lifted his head and locked his eyes with Keanu's, only to ask, "You think so?"

"Definitely. You two look good together actually."

The two men shared a smile. Nearly thirty minutes had already passed, cooking their brains and judgment to mush. They'd eventually prune, but none of that seemed to matter. Sasuke felt part of a burden lift off his shoulders, and he enjoyed the relief. He gazed into Keanu's warm eyes so he could etch the image into his memory. He looked beautiful sitting there next to him, all sweaty and peaceful.

Sasuke raised a hand to brush away the damp white locks that clung to Keanu's forehead. The white haired man's cheeks rose with his smile and sported a fresh blush. They both leaned in to unite their lips and wrap their arms around each other, closing the gap between them. Their nakedness didn't bother to ruin the moment.

"Thanks, Keanu."

And Sasuke wrapped his towel around his waist and left. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to face a pink-haired woman on this island anytime soon.

**PCKAPA CH6**

Only shirtless, Sasuke stretched himself out on the silky sheets of his luxury bed as he stared at exotic fish on the ceilings while he thought of Keanu's advice. Naruto was still down at brunch, and he hadn't talked to him all morning. He simply got off the couch and stormed into the bathroom without a word. Sasuke deeply hoped that he didn't hurt Naruto by abandoning him in the shower yesterday.

The raven got up to take in the suite's ocean view that he paid for. He opened the window and let the salty Pacific breeze caress his skin. The sensation was magical, his nipples agreeing by tensing up. His hair took flight and waved in the current.

When he looked out to sea, Sasuke saw that the shore was nearly vacant save for a few people lounging in beach chairs. Stormy weather seemed far off, although a light shower wouldn't have been surprising.

Interrupting the serenity, a door slam met Sasuke's ears and impacted the ocean breeze.

"Hey, teme," Naruto mumbled, sounding a tad angry and frustrated.

Sasuke turned around and put his back to the breeze. His eyes homed in on the white gauze wrapping around Naruto's right calf. There wasn't any blood, so he concluded that it wasn't a fatal wound draining the happiness from Naruto's face. In fact, Naruto looked dizzy and flushed. It couldn't be _that_ this early.

"What's with the bandage on your leg?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde slowly walked into the small kitchen and leaned over the marble countertop. He propped up his head with his arms. Sasuke knew something was wrong.

"It's a new tattoo."

Sasuke didn't stop to think about Naruto having his own money since he was laid off two weeks earlier. Naruto didn't strike him as the type to save money either. "How much? You still have to pick out mine, remember?"

Naruto's chest seemed to jump at uneven intervals. "I found my cousin Deidara down here, and he owned the tattoo parlour. So it was half-price…uh about fifty doll—hic!—whatever kind of money they use here."

"That's not bad. Maybe we'll go tomorrow," Sasuke said as he grabbed hold of the windowsill to perch.

The blonde stood himself up and lurched to the couch. From his shorts fell a strange, thick black square. Sasuke eyed the square, then a light bulb—or rather a flame—lit itself in his mind. He hopped off the windowsill and rummaged through the nightstand.

"What the FUCK were you doing with my wallet?!" he yelled.

Naruto's reply was a muffled groan.

"And you're drunk!" Sasuke accused as he snatched his wallet from the floor. He thumbed through the green bills, only to see that his wealth had been depleted, but not on his own accord.

"You've been so mean to me, Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "I didn't do anything—hic!—wrong." The blonde turned over on the couch to get his face out of the pillows. He sat himself up and looked up at Sasuke with wet eyes. "I like you. I love you. But you hate me…"

"You stole from me. I can't forgive that!"

Tears streamed over whiskers in the way that water cascaded from the faces of waterfalls. "See! You hate me!" Naruto bawled. "That's why Suigetsu broke up with you! That's why Sakura cheated on you—hic! Y-you're a heartless bastard that no one will ever l-love. People try to reach you, b-but you always push them away. It's all your fault, Sasuke!"

That left Sasuke without speech to utter. He was dumbstruck. Thunderstruck. And heartbroken, after all Keanu talked to him about. But it was just the alcohol talking. No wait—alcohol acts as truth serum. But no, Naruto couldn't have meant that. He just had too much to drink, that was all.

"Get. Out," Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?"

Sasuke's whispered morphed into a roar. "GET OUT! Find somewhere else to stay. When it's time to go, you're on your own for a return ticket. I shouldn't have brought you along anyway."

His eyes were stinging with tears. His heart was completely in pieces, ground into a finer powder than before. The bathroom was his last refuge. In there he collapsed onto the cold floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

He had no one.

Nobody cared_. Not a soul._

There was no one lift him up. Perhaps no one could, since he had sunk so low.

For the rest of that morning, burning on into the evening, he cried, hoping there would enough tears to wash away the despair that spawned from their quarrel.


	7. Chapter 7

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

I love you guys a lot, but school comes first! Well, school's actually imaginary while fanfiction isn't, so FF comes first. I'm confused… Anyway, I'm glad to be back after a long unannounced hiatus. And just know this: I'm not holding my stories hostage for reviews. That's not Koffeeholic.

_Writer's block is so infectious… *cough*_

**PCKAPA CH7**

The next morning washed over Sasuke, and he still hadn't separated himself from the bathroom floor. Groggy, he tried to lift his head, but discovered that his tears and morning-breath scented saliva had glued his cheek to the tile. With some effort, he managed to pry himself loose and stand up.

The mirror greeted him with an unsightly reflection of himself. His hair was mussed. His eyes were bloodshot and accented with heavy circles. There was even a crusted cluster of boogers under his nose.

He looked awful.

Sasuke thumbed on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. He wanted to wash away what the mirror presented him with. That was not Sasuke Uchiha at all. It couldn't be. How on Earth could he be torn apart by something as simple as love? But love, as he now knew, wasn't simple.

The cold water stung his eyes and ran down his chin. The crust in his eyes melted away, making it easier to blink. He forced himself to focus on his reflection. He couldn't take it.

He ran out of the bathroom and attacked the couch.

"Screw Suigetsu," he hissed as he threw a pillow, which flew out of the open window. "Screw Sakura," he hissed as he hurled another at his bed. "SCREW EVERYONE I'VE SCREWED!" he shouted. He buried his head into the last pillow on the couch to muffle his ranting. "AND SCREW NARUTO TOO!"

There was a knock on the suite door. A sweet female voice cooed, "Room service. Need your room cleaned?"

"DON'T DISTURB!" Sasuke shouted back.

**PCKAPA CH7**

"Get up, Ru-ru! I made a special hangover breakfast for you!" a sing-song syrupy voice called from downstairs. It pierced Naruto's ears and made him cringe in pain. The night before, he ambled across town to visit his cousin Deidara, who offered him a place to stay if the couch in Sasuke's suite ever proved to be unsuitable.

"Okay, Dei…" Naruto croaked, his voice raspy. "I'm getting' up…"

He rolled off the soft covers of the bed and hit the carpet with a gentle thud. A gentle thud it was, but it made his head ache worse. He rubbed the crustiness out of his eyes and stared forward. A messy-haired, sweat-stained, red-eyed blonde was sitting down staring back at him. What had happened, and whose fault was it?

Naruto stood up and examined himself from head to toe in the mirror. He felt dizzy, groggy, and of course nauseously hung-over. He groped the corner of the dresser and pulled himself toward the bathroom to clean himself up.

The lid of the toilet was already up, and his bladder was begging to be emptied. He pulled out Little Naruto and relieved himself. The crown on his member's head glinted in the sunlight streaming in from the window.

'_They call this piercing a good luck charm? Good luck my ass…'_

As he splashed water on his face at the sink, he tried to steer his thoughts away from the raven he abandoned at the Mahalo.

'_I knew I shouldn't have come here with Sasuke,' _he mentally groaned as he brushed away the bitter taste of alcohol from his tongue. Then he took a towel and wiped his armpits for good measure.

He bounced down the stairs to join Deidara for breakfast. The older blonde was humming a gentle tune as he moved in and out of the kitchen to set a table on an open back porch. Naruto's nose took in the smell of freshly fried bacon, cheesy eggs, and what he recognised as Deidara's signature syrupy pancakes.

"Geez, Dei-chan. I thought by know you'd know that people prefer to pour their own syrup over pancakes," Naruto said.

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just enjoy the view from my lanai and eat, Ru-ru." He cast off his frilly pink apron and began to help himself to a pancake.

"I'm not five years old anymore, Dei-dei!" Naruto hissed. "Don't call me that!" Naruto obeyed and pulled up a beach chair. When he took a bite of one of Deidara's pancakes, he experienced a strange, yet sweet flavour spread across his tongue. "What kind of pancakes are these?"

"You don't like 'em?"

"I do! But they have this weird taste to them? Kinda pineapple-ish maybe?"

Deidara threw back his hair and grinned. "They're my adorable light cottage cheese and Hawaiian pineapple mini quinoa hotcakes drizzled with delicious and dazzlin' coconut syrup."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the long string of words that hit his ears. "Dei, you could just call them pineapple pancakes. No need to be extra cute."

"Says you, Ru-ru," Deidara said after he smacked his lips. As he stuffed his face with a few strips of bacon, he started to pull Naruto into light breakfast conversation. "So how's life back in Konoha?"

"Decent. I almost dropped out of university but I managed to graduate. I've got a job at the gym cleaning pools and life-guarding. Killer Bee might let me move up to swim coaching if I stick around long enough."

"So you're getting around well without a translator?"

"There's plenty of Asians that speak some Japanese around here. Sheesh!"

"And how's the Mahalo? I hear it's heavenly."

"It's amazing! There's this awesome buffet with all sorts of delicious food"—Naruto swallowed the last piece of bacon on his plate and reach for more—"And there's a giant fountain in the lobby, glass elevator, fish tank walls with pretty fish all around, and there's even a game room and an indoor pool!"

Deidara raised a confused-looking and neatly-plucked eyebrow. "I thought there was a spa and a gym. Plenty of sexy guys walking around if you know what I mean…" The other eyebrow jumped up to join the left one as his smile pushed it upward.

"Oh Dei, you haven't changed at all."

The older blonde rolled his eyes again. "Now tell me how you got here. I can barely afford a trip home on my salary, un!" he demanded to know, forking fluffy eggs into his mouth.

Naruto didn't want to mention, let alone think, about Sasuke. But he knew if he kept quiet, his cousin would keep poking until he got something out of him. He let out a sigh. "Sasuke's girlfriend cheated on him and he had an extra ticket, so he called me. I kinda regret coming."

Deidara's blue eyes sparkled with concern. "What happened between you too?"

"Sasuke made me sleep on the couch. I didn't mind that, but he didn't have to be a dick about it. I mean—he treated me like a dog! I tried to get him to like me…"

"And how'd you go about that?" Deidara asked with a pout.

Naruto lowered his gaze to his plate, which was cleaned except for the gleam of coconut syrup and bacon grease. "I…I got in the shower with him and tried to seduce him…" he said as if it were a question.

"Now Naruto, even I'd call that a stupid move," Deidara chided. "The man just got out of a relationship. And is he even gay?"

"Gay with bi-tendencies, but I guess he likes guys more." Naruto felt guilty. Telling his cousin about the other things he did would land him a drawn out, bedazzled lecture about love.

"Was that why he kicked you out?"

Naruto let his nose touch the plate. "No…"

"Then what did you do?" Deidara asked, his face drenched with worry.

"I didn't do anything really," Naruto sighed as he propped up his head with hands. "It just looked like it. There's this cute shark-toothed guy at the Mahalo named Keanu. He found Sasuke's wallet in the spa's locker room and gave it to me when he caught me at the buffet. I stuck it in my pocket and walked into town for some fun. I met you then went to a bar. That's where all hell broke loose."

The ghost of a gasp hung on Deidara's lips when Naruto paused.

"I just went in for a few drinks with the money you gave me, and this biker gang started a fight when I went to the toilet. Everybody else left the bar already. So I trip over this guy's foot, and he thinks I'm causin' trouble. Sasuke's wallet slips out my pocket and slides across the floor to his buddy, and he opens it and takes a few dollars out. And I'm like, 'Hey! That's not yours!' And he was like, 'It's in my hand. Of course it's mine, you over-tatted faggot!' I got up to snatch it from him, but the guy I tripped over stabbed a metal skewer in my leg. I was limping past some police cars, and it kinda went fuzzy after that, but I know I came back with Sasuke's wallet."

"You poor thing! You need to go the hospital!" Deidara cried. "And then the police!"

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt that much, Dei." The younger blonde turned toward the breeze blowing in from the Pacific. It was as if the sun had salted the waves of the ocean with diamonds that morning. "But I was too drunk to tell Sasuke, I guess. I think I told him I got a tattoo, but he thinks I stole money from him when I didn't. He yelled at me and kicked me out. I feel like shit!" He wiped a threatening tear from the corner of his eye.

Deidara excused himself from the table and returned with a shimmering pineapple-shaped purse. "Ru-ru, you need this more than I do," the older blonde said.

"Dei! I don't need any of your fashion tips right now."

"Un! I don't mean the purse, silly," he teased. He unzipped the pineapple and pulled out crisp banknotes. "Now remember, money can't buy love, but it sure as hell can repair a friendship!"

Naruto was hesitant to take it. "But Dei, you don't have to—"

"Take it and give it to Sasuke."

"He's an Uchiha!"

"And?! He'll probably give double that back as a birthday present this year," Deidara sassed back. "I dated his brother and he almost bought me a car! But I settled for diamonds instead." His lips curled into a nostalgic smirk.

Finally, Naruto gave in and tucked the money in the pocket of his board shorts. "Thanks Dei."

"Always welcome, Ru-ru." Deidara dropped the pineapple purse in a cushioned chair. Then he and Naruto cleared the dishes of the table and went back to gazing at the view from the lanai.

Deidara slung his hair over the back of his straw chair. "So what else are you gonna do while you're here?"

"You know what? I might go surfing today," Naruto said. "It's been so long since I've caught any waves."

His cousin gave a little laugh and scrunched up his nose. "If sharks can smell blood underwater, I'm sure they can smell underarm funk, too. You might wanna shower before you go anywhere. Take anything you want from my closet." He placed a friendly kiss on Naruto's whiskered cheek. "And be sure to wash off your breakfast!"

**PCKAPA CH7**

Naruto showered, dressed in Deidara's simplest and orangest clothing, and headed down to a beach on the other side of town. He found a cheap surfboard rental with translation help from a white-haired woman and went on a hunt for a good spot to surf. Most of the places he spotted were swamped with screaming children and beachside yoga classes. Naruto wanted something quieter.

The wind carried an awkward howl that day. It sounded as if it was calling his name.

"NARUTO!" he heard far off into the distance. "NARUTO!"

The blonde turned toward the sound. "Keanu?" he dropped his board in the sand and wrapped his arms around the white-haired man. He was so happy to see him after all the craziness that happened to him since yesterday.

"I didn't know you surfed!" Keanu broke the hug and signalled to a white haired woman a few meters away. "Mom, over here!" The woman made her way over and slung her arm around Keanu. "Mom can you translate for me?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Your friend speaks Japanese, Kee-kee? Oh, he's so cute."

"Don't call me Kee-Kee, Mom!" Keanu whined annoyed and blushing. "Naruto, this is my mom—and translator." Keanu's mom smiled and greeted Naruto in their native language. Naruto returned her warmth and kindness. He immediately found her sweet, like his own mother.

"Did you give Sasuke his wallet back?" Suigetsu asked, and his mom asked the same.

"Yeah, he got it back," Naruto said, looking down at his toes in the sand.

Keanu cocked his head to the side. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

But Naruto heard Keanu's mom add on, "Who is this Sasuke?" to which he replied, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, seriously. And Sasuke's just a friend of ours." He flashed a fake smile to ease their concerns.

"Well, enjoy your surf, Naruto-san," Keanu's mom said.

The white-haired mother and son cheerfully waved Naruto goodbye.

Naruto picked up his board and walked further down the beach. At last he found a spot that was nearly void of loud tourists. He gazed out to sea and spotted exactly the rolling waves he wanted to catch. He paddled his board into the vast blue and latched himself onto the crest of the wave. The coldness of the water mixing with nostalgia chilled him to the bone as he tried to push himself off the board into a standing position. When his toes were finally hanging over the edge of the orange board, the biggest grin settled between his whiskers.

"I'M KING OF THE WAVES!" he shouted, riding through a tunnel of water. As Naruto glided off the wave, the nose of his board jumped out of the water. Another wave came to take him, so ignored it and surfed on. Then the sun shone through the wave. Was that Naruto's shadow?

The shadow bumped Naruto's board and pushed it off the wave. The sudden surprise made Naruto lose his balance, but he didn't completely waver. He tensed and bent his knees. The tourists on the shore must've seen; a few screams reached Naruto's ears.

'_Oh shit. Don't tell me I'm surfing with—'_

His thought was interrupted by the Pacific flooding into his mouth and ears. The sky became a blurry ebb and flow, and the surfboard tumbled over his head. That shadow that hit it most certainly had fins.

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

Glad you got that far! I'm so sorry to tell you that this story has about 4 more chapters till finish (may include epilogue).


End file.
